Kimberly Returns
by kimberlyhart79
Summary: this is basically a jolt of confusion, I play Kimberly as a Roleplayer on Myspace. Kim returns after being in florida for 17 years, instead of living in angel grove she is now living in Reefside with her daughter. She has yet to tell Tommy that hes a dad
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's just so you know this is based off of an RP. I do not own any of the characters, go with the flow, later on it will get better. this is my first one so bare with me. and Please review thanks

Kimberly Returns

Kimberly Hart had gotten the best opertunity offer a girl could ever ask for. For her, she had gotten an offer to compete for the Pan Globals in Florida. With her friends by her side she had made the decision to hand down her power coin to Katherine Hillard, because her time as a ranger was spent. She had lost most of her powers from when she was captured by her father Lord Zedd. She knew that Kat was the best choice she could have ever made to become a Power Ranger to help her fellow rangers and friends. Although it hurt to leave them all behind they had encouraged her to follow her dreams and go for the gold.

A year and a half later she had gone home back to Angel Grove, over Christmas break to spend it with her friends and her boyfriend Tommy Oliver. With her mother out of town in Paris and Tommy's parents out of town Kimberly and Tommy spent the entire time she had there together. After getting invited over to Jason Scotts house for a Christmas Eve dinner she couldn't decline. She had told Tommy that she would meet him at Jason's house earlier in the day, she still had some shopping to do for the others. After her shopping spree she headed over to Jason's house. Jason greeted her with a big brotherly hug as well as the rest of her friends Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Rocky Desantos, Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard, Justin Stewart, and Adam Park. They all welcomed her home with open arms. They had talked about everything that had been going on with them, as Kimberly talked to them about how great her training was going back in Florida. Two hours later after exchanging gifts with everyone Kim decided to turn in for the night. She had said her goodbyes to all her friends and to Tommy and left Jason's house.

It was a chilly night that night while walking home alone. She shivered a bit, of course in California it had never gone below 60 degrees during this time of season. She was happy to be home, She had put on a happy face and acted like she was happy in Florida, but what her friends didn't know was that she was miserable and missing them all and infact missing Tommy and living back here in Angel Grove. She walked up to the front door pulling her keys' out when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. With her reflex of being a ranger back then she turned grabbing the hand that had touched her bending it back about ready to strike the person who grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa, Kim... Hey it's just me" Tommy said as he put his other hand up.

"Oh my god Tommy I'm so sorry" she said as she let him go standing there on the front steps looking at him

"It's alright beautiful, it's good to know you still have your reflexes" he said smiling as he pulled her into his arms.

"Well I learned from the best" she said as she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't a guy come and make sure his girlfriend gets in her house safe?" he asked as he kissed her nose.

"Well..." she started to say as she laughed "That would be a good thing considering if evil came lurking around the corner" she turned as she unlocked the door and they both walked into the house. Tommy had locked the door behind him as Kim took off her light jacket and hung it up on the coat hook. "Make yourself at home handsome" she said as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Tommy smiled as he walked into the living room grabbing the remote to the fire place and hit the button lighting the fire. He then started looking around for some candles as he found some and lit each of them. He then walked over to the Christmas Tree and plugged in the tree lights. To him that was enough light. He walked over to the stereo and searched through Kim's mothers cd case and found the perfect cd to play. It had a variaty of christmas songs on it from country to original christmas music. He sat down on the couch and waited for Kim to return from the kitchen. A few minutes later she entered the room placing the tray on the table handing Tommy a mug of hot chocolate as she took her own mug into her hand sitting down next to him smiling and looking at him.

"Your more beautiful then I can ever remember Kim" he said as he pulled her into a kiss. Soon after she pulled away from him slowly as she smiled

"I love you Tommy" she said but then her smile faded as she looked at him "I don't want to think about leaving in a couple of days" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey" he started saying as he lifted her chin up "Lets not think about it beautiful" he leaned in and kissed her again only this time it wasn't just the regular kiss they had always shared it was a long lasting kiss. Before they knew it they where taking each others clothes off and ended up in her room making passionate love.

It had been seventeen years since Kimberly Hart had gone away for the Pan Globals to fulfill her dream. When she had first gone to Florida she had left behind 10 great friends one of which was her boyfriend Tommy Oliver. Sure she had kept in touch with all of them throughout the first three years, but after sending a letter to Tommy seventeen years ago she stopped talking to most of them except for Jason Scott. She had come back from Florida and moved to Reefside, getting a job at the local law office as a lawyer. She sat in her office at home as she placed her hand over her forehead sitting at her desk. She new she had to tell Tommy that he had a daughter whomed she named Kira. Although he never knew about herself being pregnant she had gotten threat notes whom she still doesn't know where they were from or who they were from. The only thing she knew as that in order for Kira to be safe she had to be taken from her. She had kept in contact with Jason and Jason had kept in contact with Zordon. After Zordon had found out about Kimberly's pregnancy he worried about her. He had told Jason that he would take the child once she was born, after she would spend a couple days with Kimberly and place her in a safe place, which meant another home. He knew that if Kimberly's real father Lord Zedd found out he would come and capture the child. So with Kim's approval and Jason by her side in this Zordon had Alpha take the child and put her with two loving parents Michael and Sharon Ford. Them giving Kira their last name for her safety. Kimberly had found Kira when she had went to try and explain to Tommy about the letter 2 years ago. She had known Kira was her daughter she had received pictures from Kira's adopted parents. After reuniting with her daughter she knew that it as time to tell Tommy.

He had been a science teacher in Reefside where Kimberly now lived. Tommy had Kira as one of his students still oblivious that she was his daughter. Kim stood up from her desk and grabbed the car keys and walked out to the car and drove to the school, after parking her car she got out and walked into the school asking where she could find Dr. Oliver. She was told his room was the science lab. She walked to his class room as she stood there watching him grade papers.

"Ugh..." he said aloud as he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his temples.

'Ok it's now or never Kim' she said to herself as she walked into his class room. "Excuse me Dr. Oliver may I have a word with you?" she asked calmly as she stood at the back of the classroom.

"Yeah just a moment." he said as he gathered his paperwork not looking up. He stood up as he grabbed his briefcase and started walking to wards the door "What can I do for..." he stopped dead in his tracks as he was now looking up to see who was talking to him. "Hello Tommy" she said as she stood there. "Kimberly?" he asked as he looked at her "What are you doing here?" he asked with a stern voice. she looked at him being strong.

"I came to talk to you about my daughters progress in class." she said not surprised by his reactions.

"You have a daughter, and your saying she's in my class?" he asked as he walked to wards her. He couldn't believe after all these years he was standing there with Kimberly whom he never stopped loving even after the letter he received seventeen years ago and yet he thought that she still looked beautiful as ever. "Kim I don't know who your daughter is. There is no one in my class with your last name" he stated as he stood there

"She doesn't have my last name Tommy, she was taken from me when she was only three days old" she exclaimed as she continued to stay strong.

"So who's this girl you speak of Kim?" he stopped "Is this why you wrote the letter years ago? Is this girl that guys daughter?" he asked getting upset. He couldn't believe she was here, and in his classroom for that matter.

She could sense his anger and hurt in his voice when he mentioned the letter "Tommy there was no other guy..." she started to say, but with the look he gave her she stopped talking.

"Could have fooled me" he said flat out as he started walking past her. She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed his arm stopping him "Tommy..." she started to say

"What? After all these years you show up in my classroom out of nowhere expecting things to be the same?" he said with his voice full of anger.

She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath "Her name is Kira Ford." she said. she couldn't look him in the eyes it killed her to much to see his anger and hurt. Tommy's eyes widened when she mentioned the girls name. She continued opening her eyes to see the shocking look on his face "She's your daughter Tommy" with that being said she turned and ran out of the school She knew it was a bad idea to come and tell him, but Jason kept pushing her to go and talk to Tommy and tell him the truth, that he had a daughter.

Tommy couldn't believe what he just heard, he thought to himself and remembered that Christmas they spent together "Is this why she sent the letter? Was she scared that I wouldn't want to be a father? I have to find out the truth" he said to himself as he ran after Kim. He ran out of the school finding Kim no where in sight. He stood there beating himself up inside on how shallow and cruel he was to her.

"Hey Dr. O" Conner McKnight one of his students said as he walked up to him "Um... Hello earth to Dr. O, are you in there?" he asked waving his hand in front of his teachers face.

Finally snapping out of it he turned and looked at Conner "Where's Kira?" he asked as he stood there.

"She just went home. Is everything ok?" he asked looking at his teacher.

"Yeah...Just fine" Tommy replied as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and ran to his jeep knowing that he had to see for himself if it was true or not. He sped away and drove to Kira's house. After five minutes he drove up to Kira's house and parked the jeep. He got out of the car and walked up to the door knocking on it. His heart pounded waiting for the door to be answered. He didn't know if Kim would answer the door or not. His heart jumped when the door opened seeing that it wasn't Kim but Kira standing there

"Dr. O?" she asked as she looked at him strangely

"Kira I know this looks weird" he said as he stood there looking for words of an explanation to give her.

"Umm.. Yeah it kinda is, I mean never has my teachers come to my house what's up?" she asked as she heard her mother walking up from the basement "Kira who's at the..." Kim started to ask as she walked over to the door and saw Tommy standing there. She dropped the basket of laundry shocked to see him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled Kira back from the door and gathered the clothes and put them back into the basket, standing straight again

"Whoa wait, mom you know Dr. O?" Kira asked as she stood behind her mother.

"So it is true Kim, you weren't lying" he said as he stood there still shocked.

"HELLO! ya know I'm still here, how do you know each other?" Kira asked as she moved her hand between her mother and Dr. O. Kim knew she had to tell Kira now that Tommy was standing there, she looked at her "Kira there's something I have to tell you Princess" she started to say not taking her eyes off of Tommy "Ok, what do you have to tell me?" Kira asked as she stood there.

"I think it's finally time to explain everything" she said as she moved to the side letting Tommy in. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as she closed the door. Kim turned and walked into the living room where Tommy was staring in awe at his daughter.

"Umm. Dr. O why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she saw Kim walk into the room. "Alright you so have to start talking mom" she said as she looked at her mother then back to her teacher "Stop looking at me like that your starting to freak me out Dr. O"

"Kira you've always wanted to know who your father was." Kim said as she paced back and forth.

"Yeah I have, but what has this got to do with my science teacher?" she asked still confused on why her teacher was there as she looked at her mother.

"I'm getting to that" Kim said as she looked at Tommy then back to Kira.

"Remember when I told you about the only guy I had ever loved and wanted to have a family with?" Kira nodded as she looked at her mother. Kim walked over and sat down, she took another deep breath as she looked back at Kira "Sweetheart I don't know how to tell you this but...Dr. Oliver is..." she started to say. Tommy could see it in Kim's eyes that this was hard to say, until he jumped it and finished "Your father" he said as he looked at Kira with tears filling his eyes. Kira's mouth dropped as her eyes widened.

"Whoa wait a minute, your telling me that he's my dad!" Kira yelled "So when you told me about your high school love that's HIM!" she pointed to Tommy as she looked at her mother.

"Yes Kira, that's Tommy" she said as she looked at him who was crying. She hated herself from keeping Kira and Tommy from each other for so long, keeping the truth about Tommy being Kira's father. She knew what response she would get but she never expected to see him cry.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something to both of you sooner but I was threatened by someone whom I never found out who he was" she said as she stood up and looked at Tommy then to Kira as tears fell "I'm so sorry" she said as she ran upstairs to her room closing the door before Kira and Tommy could stop her "KIM WAIT!" Tommy yelled after her as he watched Kim run up to her room.

"I'm so going to kill who ever threatened my mom" Kira said as she began to cry. Tommy stood up and walked over to his daughter and held her in his arms "You didn't know anything about the threatening?" he asked her. She shook her head "No... Dr O" she said when she looked at him "Or should I start calling you dad" she asked

"You can call me dad Kira" he said as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks dad, I just don't understand why mom kept me from you for so long, I mean you didn't even know I was your daughter and I've been your student for half a semester" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"I know Kira but now that I know that your my daughter I will never leave you or your mother" he said trying to calm her down.

"What happened dad? How come you and mom never stayed together?" she asked as she looked at Tommy "I mean now that your here can't we just be a family?"

""Kira it will take some time for your mother and I, but I promise you we will be a family" he said as he kissed her forehead "I have to talk to you about why we never stayed together and it's pretty clearer to me now that when your mother sent that letter to me she never really intended to" he said as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm listening" Kira said as she sat next to Tommy

"Your mother went to Florida to follow her dreams, she would come home every holiday she could to be with me and our friends. She came to see us with Jason and then the last time I saw her was Christmas. That was seventeen years ago. I hadn't heard from her since then, I was at the juice bar in Angel Grove working out with friends when Ernie the owner handed me a letter. I was so happy to receive a letter from her I opened it and got the shock of my life, she had wrote that she was breaking up with me, that she found another guy and was happy" he started saying, it still hurt him about Kim's words. He never wanted to believe what was said in the letter. He had even talked to Jason, who was like a brother to him and Kim, about the letter but Jason kept quiet. He couldn't blame him he was just trying to keep her safe.

"Dad, mom was never with another guy. She told me that she was threatened and that some guy named Zordon..." she started saying "wait no the guy went by the name Alpha, he took me away to keep me safe and that if she ever told you the truth the guy who threatened her would come after me" she said.

"So she was telling the truth about not wanting to write that letter and that there was no other guy" he said quietly.

"Yeah, Dad she's never stopped loving you and now that I know that I'm not going to let you leave until you and mom make amends. Ever since I've been with mom she would always cry at night. I never got in a good talk with her until a few weeks ago. Uncle Jason had always told me that you and mom belonged together" she said as she looked at him.

"Jason knew about you and didn't tell me?" he asked shocked. Thinking to himself that he had a phone call to make to his best friend.

"Dad come on you know mom always kept in touch with Uncle Jason, don't be that shocked" she said with a laugh

"True, she probably told him that if he told me she'd kick his ass" he said smiling

"That's Uncle Jason for you." she said as she laughed again "Now go talk to mom, and remember your not leaving until you two make up" she said as she stood up and walked out to the back yard.

Tommy watched as Kira walked out to the backyard. He looked up the steps as he took a deep breath and walked up to Kim's room knocking on the door "Kim" he said outside the door. All he wanted to do was show Kim that he still loved her. That the love they shared and had never died. She heard his voice as she walked over to the door and opened it slowly

"What is it Tommy?" she asked as her eyes where red from crying. She looked at him as he stood there quietly as his heart broke seeing the tears in her eyes "Look, if your going to stand there and yell then..." she said as he hut her off pulling her into his arms as he kissed her passionately. She was stunned but feeling his arms around her after all this time her heart melt as she wrapped her arms around him kissing him back as tears fell from her eyes. They had to pull away sooner or later. When they parted he wiped her tears away from her eyes with his thumbs.

"Kim I'm not mad, I could never stay mad at you, I love you, I've always loved you, and now that I know the truth I want to be in yours and Kira's lives" he started saying "You are the only one for me Kimberly please can we become a family?" he asked as tears filled his eyes.

"Tommy you have your life, I don't want to come between that" she started saying when he put his hand to her mouth to silence her

"You are my life beautiful, you and Kira mean more to me than anything in this world, Please Kim don't shut me out again" he pleaded as he looked her in the eyes

"It will take time for you and I Tommy, I've lost your trust, your heart" shes aid looking at him. Tommy just shook his head "You have my heart beautiful, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." he said kissing her forehead "You don't have to drop everything but when your ready I would like you and Kira to move in with me down the road and I do want to marry you as well but it's not that time right now" he said placing his hand on her cheek. "I love you, I've never stopped, please consider this" he said as he looked at her.

"I will Tommy, I love you too, I've never stopped, No one could ever take that away from me." she said as he pulled her into his arms again and kissed her with more passion. They continued kissing as Tommy closed the door locking it making his way to the bed laying her down as he slowly moved up on top of her still kissing her

"Slow" she said as she continued kissing him

"Taking it slow" he said kissing her still, they looked into each others eyes as they both said in unison "I love you" slowly kissing again as he pulled her shirt off kissing her neck softly

"We shouldn't" she said as she pulled his shirt off

"I want you Kim, Forever" he said as he continued kissing her neck.

"Kira's downstairs" she moaned softly

"The doors locked beautiful" he reminded her as he continued kissing down her chest undoing her bra and slowly kissing her breasts.

"Don't leave me handsome" she said breathing heavily as she undid his black khakis sliding them off.

"Never" he said as he undid her pants sliding them off kissing down slowly to her navel, as her hands touched his shoulders lightly breathing heavily.

"Hey mom!" Kira called as she stood outside the door knocking on it. Kim's eyes widened as she caught her breath acting like nothing was happening. Tommy stopped kissing her navel as he looked at Kim, she smiled and played it cool as Tommy moved up laying next to Kim holding her

"Yes princess?" she asked as she smacked Tommy on the arm as he nibbled on her neck.

"Is it ok if I go to Hayley's Cafe' and hang out with Conner, Trent, and Ethan?" she asked as she stood there hoping that her mom and dad where talking and not fighting. Kim looked at Tommy as he nodded his head in approval.

"Yes sweetheart you can, as long as your homework is done" she said as she looked back at Tommy and smiled

"It's done don't worry, Thanks" she said as she smiled.

"Be home before dinner Kira" Tommy said as Kim laughed silently

"Already taking on the fatherly roll dad?" Kira asked as she laughed hearing her dad.

"Hey I might be your teacher, but I am first and for most your father Kira Michelle Faith Ford" Tommy said in a stern voice as he looked at Kim winking at her.

"Damn I even got the full name" she said as her mouth dropped

"Go have fun princess, your father and I still have a lot of talking to do" Kim said as she smiled at Tommy.

"Going, and I'll be home for dinner. Oh one more thing since your making the guys favorite for dinner do you mind if I invite them to have dinner with us?" she asked crossing her fingers. Kim looked at Tommy as he shrugged his shoulders, she shook her head.

"Yes that's fine but warn Conner not to scarf down all the ribs this time" she said as Tommy busted out into laughter as well as Kira.

"Got it mom, see you at dinner love you both" she said as she ran down the stairs and out the door to the cafe'

Kim looked at Tommy as she layed there "She's taking it better then I thought" she said as she smiled.

"She's a wonderful kid Kim, and a great student" he said as he leaned in and kissed her

"Yes she is" she said as she kissed him back.

"Now where were we?" he asked as he started kissing her again passionately. She giggled as she continued kissing him, They had made endless love acting like nothing had ever come between them.

Kira walked into the cafe as she was gleaming, she spotted Conner, Ethan and Trent over on the couches as she walked up to them.

"Hey guys" she said as she smiled.

"Hey Kira, what happened to you, your glowing" Ethan asked as he moved over.

"Yeah, I mean did you meet a guy or something?" Trent asked as he looked at her then over to Conner who held his head high waiting for her to answer.

"Actually guys" she started to say as she sat down next to Ethan "I did meet a guy,and I couldn't be any more happier" she said looking at them.

"Who is he?" Conner asked with a bummed voice

"Yeah what's his name?" Ethan asked

"Does he go to our school?" Trent asked as well.

"Whoa! what's with the 20 questions" she asked as she looked back at the guys.

"Come on tell us" Ethan said.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you, he's from Reefside, yes he goes to our school and his name happens to be someone you all know quite well" she said as she smiled.

"Well that doesn't tell us anything" Trent said as he sat back

"So he's from this city and he goes to our school" Conner stated still lost on who this guy was.

"And he's someone we know rather well" Ethan added. Kira just sat there and watched as the three brainstormed.

"Ok I give up, what's his name" Conner asked throwing his arms up in the air.

"What about you two?" Kira asked as she looked at Trent and Ethan. They both looked at her and gave up as well.

"We give" they both said in unison as they looked at Kira

"Don't freak out ok" she said as she looked at the guys and they nodded.

"We won't, now who's this mysterious guy" Ethan asked.

"Dr. Oliver" Kira said as Ethan's, Trent's, and Conner's eyes widened

"What?" Conner asked shocked.

"That's really gross" Trent said as he shook his head

"Man and I thought it was one of us" Ethan said jokingly

"Ethan this is serious, Kira is in love with Dr. O!" Conner said as he stood up.

"Wait a minute! I never said I was in love with Dr. O" Kira interjected as she grabbed Conner's arm.

"Come on Kira, the last time I saw that glow in your face you where in love with Trent" Conner said as he stood there crossing his arms.

"Conner lets hear her out" Ethan said as he stood up as well.

"Yeah man, I mean how bad can this get?" Trent asked as he joined them all standing.

Conner looked at his friends then back to Kira "Alright I'm listening" he finally gave in as he stood there.

"One I do not or I am not in love with Dr. O, Secondly yes I love him. and Thirdly I only love him because he's my father." shes finished as she looked to see the disbelief in her friends eyes. she shook her head "If you don't believe me then come to dinner at my house, My mom will tell you all that Dr. O is my father" she said as she looked at them hurting inside. She grabbed her bag as she ran past them and out the door of the cafe'.

Hayley the owner of the cafe' saw Kira run out with tears in her eyes, she looked over at the three teens standing there. She put down the towel as she walked over to them "Hey guys what's going on? I just saw Kira run out of here crying, what happened?" she asked as she looked at them.

"We just heard some shocking news from Kira Hayley" Ethan said as he looked at her.

"And that news would be what?" she asked as she stood there.

"Well..." Trent said as he stood there still in shock

"Yes? I'm listening" she said as she folded her arms

"Kira's in love with our science teacher" Conner said flat out

"What? Are you sure about this?" Hayley asked as she looked at them a lil shocked herself, but then realized what this was all about.

"She said she met a guy, that she hadn't been this happy in a long time" Ethan said as he sat back down.

"So your telling me that Kira is in love with Tommy Oliver?" She asked as she sat down with them, She knew the guys where blowing this all out of proportion. She had been Tommy's comrade through out college and that the only girl he was ever in love with was Kimberly Hart. She had known everything that happened between the two. From the two being high school lovers to the letter Kim sent him "Guys don't you think your over reacting here?" she asked looking at them.

"Well not really." Trent said as she sat back down.

"I see. Well if I where you three I would look into it more then just assuming something like that. Guys Kira's your best friend, has she ever lied to you before?" she asked as she sat there. Conner, Trent, and Ethan looked at each other stumped.

"No she's never lied to us." Conner said starting to feel bad

"Well then take what you just said and go find out what's really going on" she said as she smiled "I have to go finish in the back. Good luck and remember guys find out before ever assuming anything" she said as she stood up and walked back to the bar.

"Do you think she know's more about what's going on with Dr. O then we think we know?" Trent asked as he looked at Conner and Ethan

"You know something she might because earlier before I came here I ran into Dr. O and he looked like he was in a hurry asking where Kira was" Conner said.

"And with Hayley anything is possible" Ethan said

"Maybe we should go talk to Ms. Hart and Kira, I mean Kira did invite us to dinner and we all know her mom can cook" Trent said as his stomach growled

"Alright lets go guys" Conner said as he stood up along with Trent and Ethan. They all walked out of the cafe and headed to wards Kira's house.

Kimberly was out on the patio grilling the ribs while Tommy had called Jason over to talk.

"Man Bro I can't believe you kept this from me" Tommy said as he grabbed a beer for himself and Jason

"And have Kim kick my ass when I promised to keep it a secret?" Jason asked as he laughed taking the beer "Thanks man"

"So you've know about this for seventeen years and you both kept it from me?" he asked as he looked at his best friend "Do you know how much it hurt to find out that one of my students was my daughter?" he asked as he sat back down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"Tommy I told Kim she should have told you in the first place, but you know how stubborn she is" he said as he sat back against the couch taking a drink of his beer.

"She can be stubborn at times but that doesn't change the fact that you both kept Kira a secret." He said as he ran his hand through his now short spiked hair.

"Bro listen, she was scared, she knew that if she told you, you still wouldn't give up being a ranger. That's why she sent the letter. She didn't want you to drop everything you had going for you. She was afraid you wouldn't want a child" Jason started to explain as he looked at his best friend.

"I'm just trying to figure this all out. She mentioned in the letter about another guy, I asked both Kira and Kim if there was ever another guy" Tommy said still lost.

"There was no other guy bro. The only guy ever in Kim's life was you, Well except for me but I'm only her brother. Even Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam don't now about this, which might I add Kim mentioning getting ahold of them all for a reunion" Jason continued explaining.

"That's a good idea bro, but she still should have came to me. I mean did she not thing that maybe I would have wanted to be there for her threw everything, and that I would take on the responsibilities of being a father and care for both of them as much as I care for them now?" Tommy asked as he took a drink of his beer

"Bro did she mention to you about Zordon taking Kira from her to keep her safe?" Jason stated looking at Tommy. "If Zedd would have found out that and I quote 'the legendary Tommy Oliver' had a daughter none of us would have seen Kira again" he said looking back at Tommy.

"Kira was the one that told me about Zordon, but she also mentioned Alpha taking her and placing her into another home. Kim did say that Kira was taken from her but she never mentioned by who" Tommy said starting to understand everything now. "But why didn't even Zordon tell me?" he continued.

"It's just like I said bro, He did it to keep Kira safe. Zedd might be Kim's father but we both know what would have happened if somehow he found out that Kim was pregnant with his grandchild. She had to make it look like she wanted no part of the rangers and morso no part of you. Even though deep down she never stopped loving you and it killed her to write the letter to you, Kira's life would have been in danger along with Kim's. With Mondo and the machine empire around they would have done anything in their power to take the first child away from the original pink ranger and the legendary ranger "Jason explained, He know what he was saying to Tommy killed his bro inside.

"You know something bro, she was right. At the time when I was the Red Turbo Ranger I wouldn't have stopped being a ranger. But that was only because I thought she had moved on. I'm sure if she would have told me about this I would have resigned instead of breaking up with me through a letter" Tommy said as he looked down at the floor

"Would you have really resigned?" Jason asked as he sat up looking at him with a serious face.

"You know me all to well bro." Tommy said as he looked up.

"Listen Tommy, your back with her" he paused and looked back at him with a questionably look "You are back with Kim right?" he asked.

"I think we are, I mean she said she loved me and wanted to be with me. We've talked about some things and one thing lead to another" he said.

"But there was no arguments right?" Jason asked as he sat there.

"No we actually made up" Tommy finished taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh…I see, so you are together but not?" he asked still trying to figure out if his sister and bro where back together.

"Yeah we're back together" Tommy said as he sat back.

"Ok then everything that has happened is in the past, keep it in the past, are you going to sit here and stay in the past or are you ready to start over again and be there for these two beautiful woman and start a future with them? We're not rangers anymore man, yeah I'll admit the time being the red ranger and the gold ranger was great but we've all grown up" Jason said as he sat there giving him the brotherly talk.

"True bro, and I do want to start over and be the guy I used to be. I want to start taking on the fatherly roll and the responsibilities of being a dad" Tommy said as he placed his beer on the table. He continued thinking about the letter as he wished it had never happened. "Man Jase if the letter was never sent none of this would have happened. She should have just trusted me and loved me enough to tell me she was pregnant." he continued as he leaned forward resting his hands on his forehead. Kim stood there in the doorway of the living room hearing everything that was just said.

"I do love you Tommy more then you will ever know. Yes I regret the letter but you also have to understand that it was the best for both of us and for Kira." she said as her voice cracked. "I never meant to hurt you or anyone else for that matter. I had only told Jason, and I knew it was hard on him to keep this from you and everyone else but he kept that promise to me until the time was right to come to you and tell you the whole truth. I didn't think you would be this understanding about it, I figured you where mad at me. Tommy our daughters live would have been in danger. I didn't want anything to happen to her" she said as she began crying. Tommy's heart ached as he saw Kim standing there crying. He hated to see her cry. Jason nudged him as he stood up and hugged his sister tightly. Tommy finally stood up after gathering everything in as he looked at the two.

"Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as Jason took that as his que to leave. When Jason was out of sight Tommy took a hold of Kim's hand and lead her to the couch as he sat down with her looking at her "Kim please don't cry" he said as he pulled her into a hug not letting her go. Kim once again felt like this was all a dream. They both stayed that way until there was a knock on the door. Tommy pulled away from her and kissed her forehead "I'll get it" he said as he stood up and walked to the door opening it. The sight of what he saw next shocked the hell out of him. There in the doorway Trini, Zack and Billy stood with smiles on their faces.

"What your not happy to see us?" \Trini said as she laughed then stopped as she realized who answered the door.

"Looks like you just seen Goldar" Billy said jokingly as Trini elbowed him in his side.

"Or morso Kimberly man" Zack said as he looked at Tommy and then to Trini and Billy who's eyes widened at his remark.

"Ummm, Zack who's house do you think we are at?" Billy asked as he looked at him then back to Tommy

"Well we're suppose to be going to Kim's house did we make a wrong turn or something Billy?" Trini asked as she looked at him. Kim heard some familiar voices as she jumped up off the couch and ran to the door seeing her best friend and two of her other closest friends standing there. She screamed as she jumped up and down running past Tommy almost knocking him over.

"Wait, you and Tommy in the same place? What the hell have we missed?" Zack asked as he made his way in patting Tommy on the shoulder to see if he would snap out or not.

"Apparently they patched things up Zack" Trini said as she walked in giving Kim a huge hug. "You must have hit your head more then once on the way here because this is Kim's house not Tommy's" she finished as she let go of Kim.

"Ehh?" Zack said as he shook his head taking in his surroundings. "Well by golly we are at Kim's. Tri you must have mad a wrong turn" he said jokingly.

"No we were coming to see Kim after I got the call from Jason, but we weren't expecting to see Tommy answer the door" Billy explained as he engulfed Kim in a hug.

Zack looked at Tommy as he busted out laughing. "And the Zackman can still give Tiger boy here the shock of his life" he said as he turned and walked up to Kim putting his arms around her giving her a hug "Hey there Pinky it's good to see you, you look great" he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's great to see you too Zack" she said as she hugged him back.

"So…" Trini started as she walked over to Tommy and placed a hand on his shoulder shaking him out of his shocked state. Tommy blinked a few times as he finally realized his close friends that he hadn't seen in years where standing right in front of him. He turned an gave Trini a kiss on the cheek and a hug as he gave two brotherly hugs to Billy and Zack.

"Man it's great to see you three, It's been so long…Wait did you just say that Jason called you guys here?" he asked as he looked at them.

"Yeah, Jason called us up and said he had something to show and tell us so we came as soon as we could. He told us where he was at so we figured we'd surprise Kim, but what I don't understand is I thought you two where broken up and on a fighting spree." Billy said as he sat down. Jason came walking into the living room as he smiled at his friends.

"Glad you guys could make it" he said as he hugged the three of them.

"Yeah Jase it's great to be here but I'm confused it's been so long since we've seen these two in one room together what's the story?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah man and I want details and I mean the whole enchilada" he said as Kim and Tommy sat down in the chair. They all sat down waiting for Jason to start explaining.

"Well first of all.." he started when Kim cut in.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have stayed away as long as I did. I shouldn't have wrote the letter and I shouldn't have kept her from Tommy" she started saying. Zack, Billy, and Trini exchanged confused looks at each other. Before they could ask anything the front door flung open and in came a young girl in her teens. She slammed the door and without noticing anyone she punched the wall leaving a hole. Jason stood up and walked into the hallway seeing Kira and walked over to her calming her down at first then looking at her "Sweetheart is everything ok?" he asked as he looked at her. She was fuming, she looked back at her uncle and finally spoke "NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT OK UNCLE JASON, AND RIGHT NOW I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" she yelled loud enough for Kim, Tommy and the others to hear her as they stood up and walked into the hallway. She turned to see everyone standing there.

"OMG as if this afternoon couldn't get any worse, I blow up in front of three strangers!" she said as she shook her head as tears fell pushing past Jason and ran up the stairs to her room slamming the door. Everyone flinched when the door slammed, they turned and looked at Kim. She took in a deep breath as she was about to explain when the doorbell rang

"I got it this time" she said as she walked over and opened it. "Aisha, Rocky Adam!" she squealed as she hugged them all.

"Girl look at you your glowing" Aisha said as she hugged Kim back.

"Yeah that will be explained in a few minutes Sha" she said as she let them inside. They all said their hellos to each other as they all sat back down in the living room.

"Wow Kim this place is amazing" Adam said as he looked around.

"This isn't even half of the house Frogman" Jason said as he laughed. Adam noticed just as the others noticed

"Umm do you see something strange here/" he asked as he looked at Tommy and Kim. She was sitting on his lap with his arms around her. Aisha and Rocky glanced over at the two.

"Ummm We're here for a Ranger Reunion?" Rocky said as Aisha slapped him upside the head

"Owwww!!! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For your stupidity Ape boy" she said as she shook her head. Everyone started laughing when Tommy stood up and excused himself. He walked up to Kira's room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later there was an answer "Come in"

Tommy walked into Kira's room as she turned her music down and looked at him with tears still falling from her eyes. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug "What happened Princess?" he asked as he realized he called his little girl princess.

"I don't know daddy, I went to meet up with the guys and it just fell from there" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"What fell Kira?" he asked as he still held onto her.

"Well I walked into the Café and they all noticed I was happier then usual. So they asked me what was up and I told them that I found someone. I didn't mention any names just yet but when they started asking 20 questions I told them" she started to explain.

"You told them what honey?" Tommy asked as he comforted his little girl

"I told them that you where my dad." she said as she shook her head "I was so excited that I finally got to meet my real dad which ended up being our science teacher, that they didn't believe me." she said slowly calming down.

"So they didn't believe you that I'm your father?" he asked as he put his hand on her head gently still holding her.

"No, but you know what they can think I'm lying to them all they want I know the truth and no one can say otherwise" she said as she hugged her dad and looked up at him

"Your mother has taught you well" he said as he laughed and kissed her forehead "Come on lets get downstairs you have a lot of uncles and aunts to meet" he said as he stood up pulling Kira up to her feet.

"Wait I threw a fit in front of my aunts and uncles?" she asked "Man and I haven't even met them yet and they probably think I'm crazy" she said as she groaned.

"Trust me you are not crazy" he said as they walked out of her room

Mean while everyone made their way into the game room as they all sat down.

"So let me get this straight, there was no other guy?" Aisha asked as she sat next to Rocky.

"No Sha there was no other guy, the only guy I've ever had in my life was Tommy" Kim said as she looked at her.

"So if there was no other guy then why the break up letter?" Adam asked as he looked at Kim, he was the one that had to read Tommy the letter and it hurt him as well. Kim looked at Jason as he gave her a strong smile nodding his head, she knew she would have to tell her friends the whole reason behind the letter. Which they where more then just friends they were more like family.

"I had no choice but to write the letter Adam" she started saying.

"You had no right to break Tommy's heart either" Rocky said standing up looking at Kim "and after all these years he finally got the courage to see you again?"

"Cool it man let her explain" Jason said as he pulled Rocky back to the chair

"This better be good" Aisha said as she looked at Kim, she wasn't upset with her bout the letter, she was more upset with her because she cut off all communications with her and everyone else.

"Tell us the whole reason why you cut us all off Kim" Trini said as she smiled placing her hand on Kim's shoulder. Tommy and Kira where on the steps listening to everyone trying to get the reason out of Kim. Kira couldn't take the heated words coming out of the guy that was wearing the red shirts mouth. She looked at her dad as he looked back at her. She gave him a small smile when she turned and headed down the stairs.

"Come on Kim it can't be that hard to tell us the truth, can it?" Billy asked as he looked at her hoping she had a really good explanation.

"Why did you distance yourself from us Kim? We need to know or we actually have a right to know" Zack said as he looked at her. Jason was getting aggravated.

"If you would all give her a chance to talk then maybe you will know why she distant herself from everyone" he said as he looked at them

"And yet you're the only one who knows the whole story, why is that Jason? Are you the guy from the letter?" Adam asked as he looked at him.

"I told you there was no other GUY!" Kim finally got a few words in "Jason only knew because he was visiting me at the time when I found out!" she yelled.

"Found out what Kim? Your not telling us what your hiding and why you wrote the letter?" Aisha said as she stood up looking at her friend with concern.

"And why you cut everyone out of your life, we were a team Kim all of us here where on the same Team!" Rocky yelled as he stood there next to Aisha.

That right there was the last draw for Kira no one noticed her as she made it to the bottom of the steps when she finally let it out "Listen, I don't know what the hell your talking about being a team but Just to let you know SHE DID IT TO SAVE ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs getting every one to shut up. Tommy ran down the stairs as he stood next to Kira. When they finally all turned around to see who was yelling they saw a young girl looking some what like Kim and Tommy. She walked over to her mom and hugged her tightly, she then turned to the others "Now if you want the damn story then I suggest you shut the hell up so she can tell you" she said as the Zack, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy's mouths dropped open.

"And who might you be?" Trini asked as she gave the girl a smile.

"Kira" she replied as she looked back at Trini and gave her a small smile.

"You're here because why?" Rocky asked as he looked at the girl. She looked at him then back to Tommy "You could have told me that this guy here is a pain in the ass" she said with a smirk

"Who you calling a pain in the ass?" Rocky asked as he walked up to Kira

"Hmmmm, from the looks of it YOU! Hell I'm only 17 and I still act more mature then you" she said as Tommy pulled her back, she shook off his grip and walked back up to Rocky.

"You really should shut your mouth and respect your elders" he said looking at her

"Oh you mean like those three?" She said pointing to Kim, Jason, and Tommy "Hell they are more mature then you" she said.

"Kira calm down" Trini said as she gently put her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"No, I'll calm down when this jackass backs off MY MOM!" she yelled as everyone looked at her then to Kim with shocking looks on their faces.

"Did she just say Kim was her mother?" Billy asked as he looked at Zack.

"I think that's what she said" he replied looking back at Billy then to Kim, before she could reply and say anything there was another well known voice heard.

"What the hell is going on here? Ms. Hart is everything ok?" Conner asked as he stood in the doorway with Ethan and Trent. Kira turned to see her friends standing there in the doorway.

"Ummm ya know there is a thing called KNOCKING!" she said as she looked at Conner.

"We always walk in, you should know that Kir, we're like family" he said as he walked over to her and put his arm around her. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Don't touch me, you call yourselves family? Well guess what Families don't sit there and think your lying to them about something so important to that person that you blow it all out of proportion and not believe them"

"OK ENOUGH! EVERYONE!" Tommy finally said as he looked at them all pulling Kira's hand off of Conner's arm.

"Dr. O? what are you doing here?" Ethan asked as he looked at his teacher. Kira again rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms looking at Ethan

"What?" he asked as he looked back at her.

"Ethan James SIT!" Tommy said as Ethan sat quickly, he had seen his teacher angry once before and didn't want to see it again. Tommy looked at Kim as he smiled giving her the go ahead.

"Now Can I finally explain everything?" She asked as she looked at them all.

"Umm Kim" Jason said as he looked at her.

"Yeah Jase?" she asked.

"Explain the whole part about you know what and then when it's just us adults you can explain the rest" he said giving her the look.

"Got it" she said as she sat down.

"Now the reason I'm here Ethan is because what Kira told you today was the truth" Tommy said before Kim could start. He looked at her then to his friends who all sat back down and leaned back and watched.

"Wait your saying that your Kira's dad? Our science teacher is your dad?" Ethan asked as he looked at Kira.

"DUHH You're the brainiac of the group you figure it out" she said as she sat down next to her mom.

"So he isn't your boyfriend?" Conner asked as Aisha and Trini's eyes widened and Rocky, Billy, Zack, Adam and Jason busted out laughing. Kira stood up, walking over to Conner and smacking him hard in the back of the head.

"OWWW! What was that for?" he asked as he looked at her.

"For being stupid you idiot!" she said as she glared at him.

"Conner you better zip it before you end up really regretting the doubtfulness and getting your butt kicked by a girl" Trent said as he laughed and got slapped as well by Aisha.

"Hey what did I say?" he asked as he looked at Aisha "And why'd you slap me I don't even know you"

"You will get to know me, and real soon, if your friends of Kim's then your friends of mine." she said with a smile.

"Oookkk" Ethan said as he looked at them.

"Knock knock" said a voice standing in the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Hayley standing there "Well I'd have to say it but it looks like you guys deserved at least the smacks" she said as she laughed "You should really have trusted Kira in the first place." she continued.

"Hayley? What are you doing here?' Kira asked as she looked at her.

"I'm here because Tommy called me up and told me there was a few friends he wanted to introduce me to." she said as she looked at Kira then to Tommy and Kim. They smiled as they greeted Hayley. She sat down next to Tommy as the four teens continued

"So this means that since Dr. O is your dad that he'll pass you with flying colors?" Trent asked as he looked at Kira. Hayley looked at Tommy "They really don't understand any of this do they." she asked whispering to him, he shook his head as he cut in "Now wait a minute I am still the same Dr. Oliver from the beginning of the school year, don't think that I would give her all A's. she has to work as hard as everyone else does" he said as he looked at the teens.

"I Just don't understand Kira, your last name isn't Hart or Oliver it's Ford. So how is it that you have two parents?" Conner asked having a good point. The others looked at Kim for this answer. They wanted to know just as bad as Conner did on how this really happened.

"She was taken from me when she was born and given to two loving and caring people and they had given her their last name" Kim started saying as she looked at Conner "You see I was really young, I was 16 when I had her, and I couldn't give her the proper living style I've always dreamed of to give to my kids"

"Then why didn't Dr. O do something about that?" Ethan asked as Kim's face went pail.

"He never knew that Kim was pregnant Ethan" Jason cut in

"She sent him a break up letter one day" Adam said as he looked at Trent, Ethan and Conner. The three of them looked at Adam and then back to themselves when Conner finally spoke "I see… Well that's a good enough explanation for me are the ribs done yet Ms. H?" he asked. Kira stood up and again smacked him hard in the back of his head as he made a face holding his head.

"Again with the smack? Man I'm keeping my mouth shut" he said.

"Yeah I think that would be a wise idea Conner" Jason said as he laughed "I'll go check on the ribs" he said as he stood up and walked to the back door opening it and walking out onto the patio.

"So Do I finally get to properly meet my niece?" Trini asked as she looked at Kim then to Kira and smiled. Kim smiled back as she stood up and walked up to Kira and looked at the others. "Kira I'd like you to meet Trini Kwan, Aisha, Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Zack Taylor, and Billy Cranston. My very close and best friends anyone could ever ask for, They are your Aunts and Uncles" she said as she smiled kissing Kira on the fore head as Kira looked at them all

"Hello it's nice to meet you, oh and Uncle Rocky I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier" she apologized as walked up to her and hugged her

"Hey it's no problem pipsqueak" he said as he laughed.

"Rocky I'd watch it if I where you she's got a right hook that no one can stand" Kim said as she laughed., The others gave her a proper hello and hugged their niece.

"Tommy I need to talk to you about what we've been working on" Hayley whispered as she watched the reunion, he looked at her and nodded.

"Would you all excuse us for a minute" he said as he stood up Hayley following. He walked up to Kim and kissed her and smiled "I'll be right back beautiful, Hayley and I have work to discuss" he said as she smiled looking at him "alright handsome" she said as everyone heard them. Tommy and Hayley walked out of the living room and into Kim's office so they could talk privately.

"Awww!" they all said in unison.

"They are calling themselves by their nicknames again" Aisha said as she smiled.

"Hey You call me by my nick name all the time, why is it such an aww when they say it and not me?" Rocky asked as Aisha turned and gave him the If Looks Could Kill glare.

"Ok I'll shut up" he said as he put his hands up in the air defeated.

"Ya better Ape Boy" she said as everyone laughed.

"That's funny he does look like a ape' Conner said as he laughed.

"Conner McKnight!" Kira yelled and smacked him again upside the head.

"OWWWW!!!!!" he said as he laughed "Well it's true" he continued.

Sorry guys more will come soon I promise I'm sorry it took so long to write this one. It's been hectic but I'll get back on track sooner or later just bare with me. Reviews would be great. I'm still new at this so please positive reviews. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan continued trying to piece together all of this. Dr O was Kira's father. He stood up and walked over to the bar pulling out a can of coke then walked back to the lounge chair sitting back down.

"How long have you all been friends Ms. H?" Trent asked as he sat there on the couch.

"Well Jason, I've known since we were babies, Trini, Zack, and Billy i've known since the second grade, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha I've known since highschool. We all went to school together. Tommy we've all known him for what twenty years?" she asked as she looked at Billy.

"Affirmative" he answered as he looked back at Kim

"Wow so you all are like a family instead of just friends" Kira said as she looked at them all

"Yeah we are Kira, but don't forget your part of this family too." Adam said as he smiled at her. Jason walked back into the game room. "The foods done guys"

"Hell yea FOOD!" Rocky and Conner both said in unison. Everyone laughed.

"I took the liberity of ordering take out as well, we have a feast out on the deck" Jason continued.

"Thank god Jase, with Rocky and Conner at one dinner none of us would beable to get a chance to eat. The food would be completely devowered" Kim said laughing as she hugged her brother.

"After we eat we'll have that talk with the others" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her back.

"I know Jase and then hopefully they can all forgive me" she said as they both stood in the kitchen while everyone else was outside eating.

"They will Kim, They will" he said with a smile, she smiled back in return.

"You know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and Kira still would have been with the Fords" she said as she kissed her brother on the cheek "Thank you for everything Jase"

"Your welcome Kim, anytime you know I will always be here for you guys. I love you sis" he said as he hugged her back kissing her forehead. She smiled as she looked at him "Love you too Jase"

"Come on lets get out there before Rocky and Conner eat everything." he said as he laughed walking out to the patio to join the others. Kim followed him shaking her head. They all sat and caught up with everything that has happened in the years Kim kept herself locked away from everyone. Kim had told them she was now a lawyer and that her company was the largest law firm in Reefside. She also owned her own gymnastics studio back in Angel Grove whom she left Jason incharge of. He to ran his own Dojo in Kim's building.

Aisha was now back in Angel Grove after working out in Africa with the animals, she opened up a animal hospital and was doing rather well. She and Rocky after years of fighting with their feelings are now married. Rocky opened up his own dojo in Stone Canyon. Which his business partner Adam also ran it. All three of them have become very wealthy. Adam and his wife of five years Tanya Sloan moved to Stone Canyon in order to run the RedApe and Black Frog dojo.

Zack currently moved back to Angel Grove as well with his wife of seven years Angela. He too was doing very good, he owned his own dance studio and has danced on stage with some very popular artists. He slowed down with that and is now busy with running the studio, He and Angela are expecting their second child around Christmas and New Years.

For Billy after he returned from Aquitar he met up with Trini and together they started a business one of the largest computer and high technology businesses in the world. After several years of hiding their feelings for each other which everyone knew that they liked each other, but kept it inside, they finally came out and confessed their feelings for each other and have been married for eight years.

Kim was very happy for all of her friends, she regretted staying away for so long.

Meanwhile

"Tommy I'm telling you the computer wasn't lying there are atleast twelve possibly thirteen of them out there. This is what we've been searching for, we have to find them" Hayley said as she looked at him.

"This is unbelieveable Hayley do you realize that if we find them all, that this could change everyones lives? I know who the gems are looking for and those people are all out on the back porch. They all have lives, I'm not going to let this happen" he replied as he looked at her.

"Tommy" Hayley protested

All Tommy could do was shake his head "Hayley I know what the gems do. I also know that Zeltrax will come back and again look for them." he said looking at her.

"Ok what do you propose?" she asked him as she sat down in the chair.

Taking in a deep breath Tommy paced back and forth his right hand rubbing his chin "I go and look for all the gems once they are found I will keep them safe in my basement, I knew this would happen I just didn't want to put the others in danger. We've all been through so much Hayley" he said.  
"I understand Tommy, but you also have to understand that you dont choose the gems they choose you, and since earlier before I cam here the gems were reacting to all of your friends that are here now including Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent" she explained.

"So your saying either way they will all become rangers again, and Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent will join the team as well?" he shook his head "Man this is al too much. Being a ranger again" he said pacing back and forth continuously.

"Dad?" Kira said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes Kira?" he asked as he looked up at the closed door.  
"Are you almost done the food is almost gone?" she asked standing there

"Yeah we'll be out in a minute sweetie" he said as she looked at Hayley

"Alright" Kira said as she walked back down the hallway and down the stairs back outside.

"You have to tell them Tommy" she said as she stood up walking up to him.

"Not until the time is right, I'm going to go find them, starting tomorrow." he siad as he looked at his friend.  
"And what are you goin to tell Kim when she finds out your leaving?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"That I'm going to a conferance for a week" he said.

"You just got her back Tommy are you sure you really want to lie to her?" she asked raising a brow.

"No but do I really have a choice?" he asked looking back at her.

"Tommy do you want to loose her again? I think you should tell her" Hayley said as she turned and walked out of the office and to the back yard, passing Kim who was walking back into the house. She smiled at Hayley as she went to her office. There she saw Tommy who was now sitting at the desk with his hand on his forehead. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders giving him a small massage.

"Mmm that feels so good" he said as she leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"What's troubling you handsome? All of our friends are downstairs why don't you come down and join us again" she said as she kissed the back of his head still rubbing his shoulders. He stood up as he turned and faced her with a smile. "Nothing is beautiful" he said as he kissed her softly "So did I miss out on the food?" he asked as he took her hand and began walking out of the office down the hall and stairs and to the back door

"You almost did but I had made you a plate or two before Rocky and Conner touched the food." she said as she stopped at the fridge and pulled out a bottled water. Tommy just smiled, he couldn't believe that he never went after her after the letter was sent to him those years ago. H eshould have known that the letter didn't sound like Kim in the first place. They both walked out to the back where everyone sat.

"So tell me how did you both find each other?" Zack asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Well i've been living here for quite some time and when I found out that Tommy was Kira's teacher I decided it was time to tell him" Kim said as she sat down

"Im still confused about the whole Kira being Dr. O's daughter" Conner said looking at her.  
"No wonder your having problems in your chasses, you idiot" kira said as she smacked him.

"Kira that was uncalled for" Kim said looking at her. Kira looked at her mother as she raised a brow. "Come on how many times has he tried hooking up with me and failed?" she asked her mother as she laughed. She looked at Conner who just lowered his head. "Ok ok ok I didn't mean to say that Conner I'm sorry" she continued.


End file.
